


Star Wars - Princess In Peril

by Pomyum



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Gangbang, Harems, Mind Control, Multi, Retcon, S&M, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyum/pseuds/Pomyum
Summary: When a surprise attack by the Empire leaves Leia in Jabba's possession, she is purchased by an old rival intent on turning the Princess into her own personal sex slave.





	1. Princess In Peril

Star Wars

A Princess In Peril

It is a time of joy for most in the rebellion. The Emperor and Darth Vader are dead, the Death Star is destroyed, and the Empire is in disarray. But not all have cause for celebration, as Leia remains in the clutches of the vile Jabba the Hutt.

An unexpected assault by the Empire at the sarlaac pit forced the rebels to flee, unable to free the Princess before doing so. Now she is subject to the humiliations and pain that Jabba wishes to push upon her, as the only one who remains to punish for the insults he suffered at their hands.

But now Jabba has begun to fear that the ascendant New Republic, flush with triumph and growing in strength, will soon return to free Princess Leia, and this time will do so with overwhelming might. Unwilling and unable to fight an open war against such an opponent but unable to let the Princess go for fear she would revenge herself upon him, Jabba finds himself in an impossible situation.

Fortunately for Jabba, a business partner of his comes to relieve him of this burden...


	2. Jabba's Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia's soon-to-be Mistress arrives at Jabba's Palace to purchase the enslaved Princess.

1

Metal ground against metal, clanking and creaking as the doors to Jabba's Palace swung open. Chira Kuvdan always enjoyed the experience. The massive entrance hall and the doors slowly opening, then closing behind to trap all inside reminded her of a beast, opening it's maw and devouring its prey. The symbolism may have been intentional or it may have not, but the irony of it was very appropriate for someone like Jabba. He devoured all that came into his clutches.

Not that Chira was concerned. She'd had a great many dealings with Jabba over the years, and brought him a great deal of money, and above all else he was a businessman. Some called him a gangster, but she preferred to think of him as just a vicious entrepreneur. Not really any worse than the bureaucrats, bluebloods and conmen that called themselves bankers that she usually dealt with. Jabba was merely more honest. 

And so Ms. Kuvdan strode confidently down the hall with her entourage. She had come to bring Jabba what he was due, as well as to solidify future dealings. And though she would have arrived regardless of other considerations, she had another motive for arriving at this time, one which excited her more than all of the profit she made from her regular deals with Jabba.

Her group, consisting of her, her Twi'lek handmaiden slave, two burly men pushing hovercarts loaded with crates, and two droid bodyguards, took their time moving towards Jabba's throne room. The carts were loaded down and heavy, but that's not why Chira set their pace so slow. She was enjoying the moment, traveling down the delapitated and filthy corridor, past snorting pig-guards with snot-smeared faces, barred passages leading to disturbing horrors, dank and dark hallways and the ocassional muffled scream. The atmosphere was positively revolting, and she reveled in it.

Not that she enjoyed such places. Far from it. She enjoyed luxury, cleanliness and color. But it was the idea that this place, this hideous and disgusting house of horror had become the home of the oh-so-regal Princess Leia. The thought of the last Princess of Alderaan imprisoned here, made into the plaything of the vile slug that called this pit home made Chira practically giddy, and though she could hardly wait to see the Princess, she tempered her enthusiasm and savored the feeling of this place that had finally brought the Princess low.

The discomfort that the palace brought to her Twi'lek slave also pleased Chira. It was only a little over a month ago that Chira had come and bought the beautiful Twi'lek dancer from Jabba. Irritated at her lack of obedience, Jabba was almost at his wits end with the girl. He probably would have fed her to his pet rancor, as he always did when someone displeased him, but Chira had convinced him instead to sell her. Never one to turn down a profit, Chira obtained the verdant beauty for herself, and now the girl saw to her mistress' every need, including carnal. Though the girl obviously wished for freedom, she found life with her new mistress infinitely better than with the slug lord.

That was part of the reason Chira had brought her back. She liked making her sex slave uncomfortable, and reminding her how much worse off she could be. Certainly, the thought that Chira might sell her back to Jabba had crossed the girl's mind, and Chira had not put her mind at ease by denying it. Oh, she had no intention of doing so, but the palpable fear coming from her slave aroused her greatly, and would make the slave that much more grateful for her relatively wonderful new owner.

Near the end of the long hallway waited two Gamorrean pig-guards. Their axes were held at their sides rather than across their chests, so they weren't attempting to intimidate Chira's party, but they nonetheless stood in their way, indicating that they should stop and wait. Jabba's Gamorrean guards were disgusting and powerful, a perfect creature for the job of basic security, simultaneously revolting and scaring would be intruders. 

Their size had little effect on Chira, however. Taller than they were, Chira was also broad shouldered and well muscled. She wore a tight fitting business suit, meant both to create an air of professionalism but also to allow her to intimidate her male counterparts, and few of them were as large as she. A stripe of bright red colored her otherwise dirty blonde hair, pulled back into a severe bun, a small compromise to her otherwise professional demeanor. She carried no weapon, though she could retrieve one quickly enough from either the grunts she had pushing the carts, or the droid bodyguards she kept. 

Not that she needed one. Her muscle was built over her entire life, having been trained for combat from a very young age. Against creatures like the Gamorreans, she had no doubt that she could easily kill them if need be.

But that would hardly be necessary. They were there to receive Chira and her goods, not to attack. 

Soon enough they were greeted by Jabba's Majordomo, the Twi'lek Bib Fortuna. A hideous creature, pale and weasely. She hated dealing with him, but in this case his creepy demeanor only added to the horror that the Princess had to endure, and so for once Chira was actually glad to see the little toady.

<"Madame Kuvdan,"> he greeted them in Huttese. <"You return to us so soon."> She bowed her head lightly, but kept her eyes up. The only person in this place to whom she would show any true respect was Jabba.

"As agreed. I'm a woman of my word, after all." She turned and indicated the crates behind her. "All three thousand vials, as promised, in stasis and ready for processing." Bib nodded, waving for two Gamorreans to inspect the crates. He turned to regard Chira's handmaiden.

<"The insolent girl returns to us."> Bib smiled at the girl, a disturbing sight. She kept her eyes downcast, and her hands folded in front of her, and said nothing. The girl's fear was palpable, and Chira was loving it, so she decided to extend the discomfort a little more.

"Indeed, Bib. Oola, you remember Bib Fortuna?" As she spoke, she put her hand on Oola's back and pushed her forward slightly, so that she could not cower behind her mistress. Bib's smile became a grin, and he raised his hand as if to reach out and touch her. Bib was lecherous, handsy and favored by Jabba, so when he wished to have one of the palace girls his wish was generally granted. Chira knew Oola had been his more than once. She found the thought of him touching her precious green pet revolting, but she was willing to put that aside to enjoy her slave's discomfort. 

But only to a point. Before Bib could touch her, Chira stepped forward, putting an end to the moment. She would use him to hurt Oola, but she would never let the filthy retch touch her slave. 

"As touching as this reunion is, I don't have much time before I must depart. Take me to your master." Bib looked annoyed, but knew his place. One of the Gamorreans grunted, indicating that the shipment in the crates was complete. Bib nodded, then turned and headed towards the throne room. Chira followed, as did her entourage, leaving the crates for the pigs to take away.

The soft sound of music soon reached their ears. Oola was relieved that Bib would not be feeling her up, but an audience with Jabba made her even more tense as they walked. Chira, however, could hardly contain her excitement, and had to force herself to put up a veneer of control. 

Past the archway lay the throne room. Jabba, corpulent as ever, sat on his throne in the center, impossible to miss. Creatures of all kinds littered the room, some walking about, some sitting at tables or in alcoves. In the back, the blue Ortolan Max Rebo and his band played music that seemed far too soothing for such a place. Bib stepped up to the giant slugs side, and stood waiting for Chira and her envoy to come and stand before his master. 

And there, nestled against the slug's bulbous body, was Princess Leia. Her eyes were open, but she stared down, seeing nothing. She was dressed in a gold bikini, a crimson cloth hanging from the bottom. Her hair was up, and a golden collar connected to a chain held by Jabba. 

But this was not the prim and proper princess that Chira remembered from her childhood. Several bruises could be seen on her body, as well as several small cuts. Her right eye was slightly black, and her lower lip was split. Her torso and head were directly beneath Jabba's mouth, and the drool from his maw had made it's way onto her. Part of her hair was slick with his mucus, and it dribbled down her neck and into her cleavage. Her demeanor was downtrodden, and she looked defeated or at the very least exhausted. She had clearly suffered greatly at the hands of this revolting slug.

Looking at the Princess, Chira realized she had never felt more turned on in her life. And now she intended to make the Princess hers.


End file.
